1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highly effective and also inert active penetrator, an active projectile, an active airborne body or an active multipurpose projectile with a constructively adjustable or settable relationship between penetrating power and lateral effect. The end ballistic total effect which is obtained from the penetrating depth and covering the surface or stressing of the surface is initiated in an active case by means of a releasable arrangement or installation which is independent of the position of the active body. This is achieved through the intermediary of a suitably inert transfer medium; for example, such as a liquid, a pasty medium, a plastic material, a material which is constituted of a combination of a plurality of components or a plastically deformable metal, within which, by means of pressure generating and/or detonative arrangement (also without any primary explosives) there is built-up with an integrated or functionally specified triggering initiation with integrated detonating safety a quasi-hydrostatic or, respectively, hydrodynamic pressure field, and which is transmitted to the surrounding, fragment forming or sub-projectile emitting casing.
For end ballistically active effective carriers, one usually distinguishes between:
Inertial projectiles (KE projectiles, spin or aerodynamically stabilized arrow or slender projectiles);
Hollow charges (HL projectiles, flat conical charges, preferably aerodynamically stabilized) with a triggering device;
Explosive projectiles with triggering device;
Inert fragmentation projectiles, for example, PELE (penetrator with increased lateral effects) or with disintegration charge possessing a triggering device;
So called multipurpose projectiles/hybrid projectiles (explosive and/or fragmentation effect with; for example, HL effect acting radially or in the direction of flight (ahead);
Tandem projectiles (KE, HL or combined);
Warheads (mostly with HL and/or fragmentation/explosive effect); and
Penetrators or sub-penetrators in airborne bodies or warheads.
Furthermore, for a series of the above-mentioned active body types there are available corresponding special constructions. These unfold as a rule, certain, constructively or technologically (material-type) specified effects. An effectively optimized configuration is however, mostly connected with a serious limitation in the effective range. In order to correspond with the requirements of a combat area, one mostly reaches back to a combination of a plurality of (two or three) separate effective carriers (for example separately supplied ammunition, mixed ammunition belts, and so forth). In a simplified manner, one combines; for example, inertial projectiles (KE effect) with explosive and fragmentation projectiles.
The simplification of the ammunition palette without any restriction in the effective spectrum is thus a constantly sought after path for a solution. In the area of inertial projectiles there is achieved a decisive advance by means of the laterally acting penetrators (PELE penetrators). Such types of PELE penetrators are disclosed; for example, in German Patent Publication DE 197 00 349 C1. This effective or active carrier combines the KE penetrating effect with a fragment or, respectively sub-projectile generation in such an advantageous manner that for an entire series of applications this ammunition concept in itself is sufficient to fulfill the set tasks. The decisive restriction in this functional principal consists of in that, for initiating the lateral effects, it is necessary to provide an interaction with the target, only then will there be built up a suitable internal pressure, through which the end ballistically active projectile casing can be laterally accelerated, or respectively disintegrated.
Through the present invention there is disclosed a way by means of which, with the least possible restrictions in the range of the effectiveness, there can be joined not only the power spectrum of purely inertial projectiles with those of explosive/fragmentation/multipurpose/tandem projectiles, but also the function of heretofore not combinable separate types of ammunition can be integrated therewith. Thereby, it becomes possible to combine the properties of the most different types of ammunition concepts in a single active carrier. This does not only lead to a significant improvement in the heretofore known multipurpose projectiles, but also to an almost unlimited broadening of the conceivable spectrum of utilization against ground, air and sea targets, and in the defense against airborne bodies.
The invention does not intend to utilize pyrotechnic powder or explosive materials alone as casing disintegrating or fragment accelerating elements. Such types of projectiles are known in the most different types of embodiments with and without triggering devices (referring; for example, to German DE 29 19 807 C2). Also German DE 197 00 349 C1 already mentions this capability; for example, in combination with an expansive medium as a individual component.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,650 there is known an explosive incendiary projectile which is equipped with a hollow cylindrical as well as aerodynamically configured copper jacket, with a tubular penetrator consisting of heavy metal with an explosive charge. With consideration to the relatively small caliber (12.7 mm) a sufficient penetrating effect with additional lateral effect is alone not achievable due to physical reasons. Its active components in their functioning manner also do not provide the subject matter which is represented within the scope of this invention.
A further projectile is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,960 which essentially encompasses a projectile core, as well as therewith associated and thus connected tip with a formed on mandrel, whereby the inner mandrel is arranged in a bore in the projectile core. It can be constituted of a pyrophoric material; for example, zirconium, titanium or their alloys. Also this projectile is not active; and as well does not contain any expansion medium.
From the disclosure of German Patent No. 32 40 310 there is known an armor rupturing projectile, by means of which there should be attained a conflagration effect in the interior of the target, whereby the projectile encompasses a cylindrical metal member which is extensively shaped as a solid body with a thereto attached tip, as well as an incendiary charge arranged within the hollow space of the metal member which charges; for example, is formed as a solid cylindrical body or as a hollow cylindrical casing. With regard to this projectile, the outer shape remains unchanged during penetration, in the interior there should be produced an adiabatic compression with an explosive-like combustion of the incendiary charge. Also in this instance, there are no active components present, and there are also no means for achieving a dynamic expansion of the metal body acting as a penetrator and its lateral disintegration or fragmentation.
In an extremely broader embodiment of all heretofore known solutions for the generation of lateral effects, there should be mostly provided basically as auxiliary means a sufficient internal pressure generating chemical and/or pyrotechnic aide, and not only minimized, but through its embedding in pressure transmitting media, under the lowest possible pyrotechnic demand or, respectively, volumetric use, there is achieved an optimum disintegration of these surrounding, fragment or sub-projectile producing or emitting casings or segments. Through this separation of the functions of pressure generation or pressure propagation or, respectively, pressure transfer there for the first time opens itself the heretofore in all arrangements known spectrum of application for individual active elements, projectiles or warheads. As examples, there should here serve expelled elements from large calibered ammunition externally or internally of a target, for expel airborne bombs for the attacking of shelters, for warheads up to TBM (tactical ballistic missile) defense, and for utilization in the so-called killer satellites, and finally in the utilization in super cavitating torpedoes (highest speed torpedoes).
From the disclosure of German Patent No. DE 197 00 349 C1 there are disclosed projectiles or warheads which, by means of an internal arrangement for the dynamic formation of expansion zones, produce subprojectiles or fragments with an intense lateral effect. Principally, this hereby relates to the interaction of two materials upon striking against armored targets, or during the penetration into or through homogeneous or structured targets in such a manner whereby the internal dynamically damaged material builds up a pressure field relative to material surrounding it, with a higher speed of an in or through penetrating material, and thereby imparts to the outer material a lateral velocity component. This pressure field is determined through the projectile, as well as through the target parameters: Since such types of penetrators, in their initial form as well as their individual components (fragments, subprojectiles) should possess a greatest possible end ballistic effect, for the casing there affords itself steel or preferably tungsten-heavy metal (WS). From the intended disintegration at specified target parameters there is then obtained a palette of suitable expansion media. In accordance with the selected combination, there are already produced impact speeds at less than 100 m/s expansion pressures which afford a dependable disintegration of the projectile or warhead. Technical or material specific auxiliary means or aids, such as for example, the configuring or, respectively, the partial weakening of the surface, or the selection of brittler materials as the casing material are basically not prerequisites; however, they expand the scope of configurations and the spectrum of use for these so-called PELE penetrators.